


Broken Expectations

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hizaki and Teru always had enjoyed a open relationship but when Zin is invited to join them thing take an unexpected twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written not long after Jupiter got together, and is set around that time.

Teru slid into the bed beside Hizaki and settled down against the soft pillows as he pondered his relationship with the guitarist. It was something they never discussed. Things just happened between them and he accepted it was what Hizaki wanted, which was good enough for him. Had he even officially moved in? He'd spent almost every night here for months, most of his things had ended up here but his own home sat waiting for him to return, as if this was just on one long holiday.

“Hizaki?” Teru asked interrupting the blond who had been reading his book.

“Yeah?” Hizaki asked as he placed the book down. He clearly hadn't been that caught up in the story.

“Are we still in an open relationship?” There, it had finally been said. As far as he knew it had been almost a year since Kamijo had shared their bed and almost three years since Hizaki had slept with someone when Teru wasn't present. He wasn't cheating, it had always been the condition of his relationship with the guitarist that other lovers would be involved. Right from the beginning he had been one of two boyfriends, the other being Jasmine You and that had worked out fine for the three of them. Since the bassists death Hizaki hadn't taken on anyone else like Teru, he felt special but that didn't mean Hizaki wasn't hiding his other partners.

“I don't know,” Hizaki confessed. “Things just happen don't they?”

“So are you seeing anyone else?” Teru asked. “Since that time with Kamijo?”

“No,” Hizaki replied. “It doesn't feel fun any more. I've found I care so much about you that I no longer want anyone else. Maybe I just haven't met the right person to tempt me away?”

“Well that makes this hard,” Teru replied. “I was going to ask if you'd mind me sleeping with someone but even if you give me permission I'd just feel like I was betraying you.”

“All the times I’ve been with other men, how can I object or be hurt?” Hizaki demanded.

“You would be,” Teru replied. “It would be different than you sleeping with someone.”

“And why is that?” Hizaki demanded. “You think I'm the jealous type?”

“No,” Teru replied. 'You just don't worship me like I worship you' he added silently. That was the bottom line of their relationship. Nothing Hizaki could do would ever hurt him because he adored him too much to see any wrong. It wasn't healthy perhaps, but it worked for them.

“Is it Zin?” Hizaki asked breaking the silence that had fallen. “I've seen you look at him.”

“He's beautiful. Such an innocent face, like a school boy.” Teru replied. Hizaki knew him far too well for him to bother denying his crush.

“He looks at you too,” Hizaki replied. “I'd go for it.”

“Do you like him too?” Teru asked, the fatal words that had led more than a couple of men between them in this very bed.

“Yes.” Hizaki answered as his features formed a smile Teru knew well. It was the smile Hizaki always wore when he had his sights set on somebody new, the smile that had entrapped him in this very relationship. A smile no man to this date had been able to ignore.

 

When Teru arrived home a few days later, he found Hizaki was already there, a protesting Zin in his arms. Stopping out of curiosity he stood in the hallway taking in the scene his lover had been attempting to set up for him. Both men were in school uniforms, though Hizaki had gone for the skirt option. How Hizaki had tricked Zin into this Teru didn't know, but it wasn't the first time Hizaki had done this. Standing behind Zin, Hizaki had one arm around the others waist, his free hand sliding up under the shirt revealing just the tiniest glimpses of Zin's stomach.

“You're with Teru. I won't betray him!” Zin was complaining as he struggled against Hizaki's grasp. Hardly the romantic scene he was supposed to have walked in on. It was sweet though that Zin was worried about his feelings. Not every man in that situation had.

“Teru won't mind.” Hizaki reassured him just as Zin broke from his grasp. To everyone's shock his fist then connected strongly against Hizaki's face making the blond stagger back with blood dripping from his nose.

“Zin stop!” Teru screamed as Zin moved to attack Hizaki again. Thankfully the vocalist listened long enough for Teru to get between them.

“That bastard wants to cheat on you.” Zin snarled. His anger at the persevered betrayal shocking Teru. Did he care this much? This was the anger of a man in love. It changed everything and Teru knew he had to let this threesome go. Zin was going to be hurt if this was more than just sex. Never mind the fact that Hizaki already was.

“He wanted me to walk in on you,” Teru corrected. “Then I would have joined in.”

“You're OK with this?” Zin demanded as Teru hurried to Hizaki's side with some tissues he had just found in his bag. He held his lover gently as he held the tissues to stop the blood. Careful not to hurt Hizaki further or tip his head back. The best thing for a nose bleed was to let the blood flow out naturally, so that it didn't clot inside.

“We both think you're hot,” Hizaki replied. “I'm sorry. I should have explained before, given you some warning.”

“I haven't broken your nose have I?” Zin worried. He felt guilty now. No matter how you saw this situation, Teru hadn't needed him to leap to his defence.

“No. I don't think so.” Hizaki reassured him. “It's lucky we don't have any public appearances or photo shoots this week though.”

“I'm sorry.” Zin apologised even though Hizaki didn't seem angry.

“Don't be. I would have done the same in your place.” Hizaki confessed.

“No more punching for the sake of my honour.” Teru complained. Really, these guys were too much.

“The bleeding has stopped already.” Hizaki commented but that didn't stop Teru finding some ice to help stop the swelling. His nose was sore, not broken, and it didn't seem to be swelling or bruising despite Teru's worries.

“So,” Zin concluded. “I've been tricked here to participate in a threesome? Is that right?”

“Kind of.” Teru admitted. “But I don't think that's a good idea now.”  
“Because I punched Hizaki in the face?” Zin asked.

“Because you care about Teru enough to do that.” Hizaki corrected.

“I'm not in love with him,” Zin declared. “That's what you both think isn't it? I would have done the same for any of you guys. If it'd been the other way around it would be Teru sat there with ice instead of you.”

“That might be true, but this wasn't such a good idea was it?” Hizaki asked. “Someone is just going to get hurt.”

“Yeah you,” Zin teased. “So now somebody has been hurt surely we should just carry on?”

“Well,” Teru began looking at Hizaki for support, but Zin was already on his feet approaching him. This was happening then? It seemed insane. Though hadn't he been in this kind of situation dozens of times before? Then Zin's lips met his and that was it, he was hooked.

“Follow my lead.” Zin whispered and eagerly Teru nodded his agreement watching as Zin approached Hizaki and kissed him too. Some men got jealous watching their boyfriend make out, Teru wasn't some men. He found it hot and as Zin whispered something to Hizaki and they left he followed wondering what Zin had planned.

Usually on nights like this Hizaki would lead. He was used to being dominant, but not exclusively so. Zin leading was a spanner in the works. How could sweet Zin be so commanding? It really did feel like a contradiction and yet that was exciting too.

Entering the bedroom Zin ordered Hizaki to strip, the guitarist doing so without a word. It was clear to Teru that Hizaki was loving this. Did the burden of leading all the time wear him down? He never complained if it did.

“Tie up his hands.” Zin ordered as he handed Teru his belt. Wide eyed Teru accepted it glancing between the two men in the room. What was he supposed to do? His corundum answered as Hizaki, now naked, lay on the bed with his hands above his head in such a way it'd be easy to tie them to the headboard. It wasn't Zin he was trusting, it was Teru and a look of understanding passed between them.

Catching the look Zin smirked. Did Hizaki still believe this was a game he and Teru were playing? That was fine by him and he ordered Teru to fetch some supplies. The silver haired man quickly returned with lube, condoms and a rather nice looking vibrator. Happily he took the toy and lube and coated his fingers before sliding two deep inside Hizaki who was so tight he could have been a anal virgin, though he didn't act like one. How kinky were his band mates? If he'd known they'd have a threesome, he would have offered on the very day he met the pair. If they were surprised by him in the bedroom he was even more surprised by them. They seemed like such a nice loving couple. Sweet and affectionate towards each other. No one would ever guess that they behaved like this. Kamijo had hinted at it, though he hadn't realised at the time. His fellow vocalist had been wondering if he had been invited to join them he realised. Kamijo had been in this bed then? That too was exciting to think about.

Distracted by his thoughts Zin had forgotten about Teru, who was in the process of kneeling besides his lover now naked. He shouldn't have been watching Hizaki squirm quite so intently but now his focus was diverted he shared a smile with Teru who was pushing his hard length against Hizaki's eager lips.

Teru groaned as Hizaki's tongue explored his length, so eager to please. He'd reverted to a submissive version of himself, one Teru hardly knew. The more Hizaki submitted the more he wanted to control him. The power had shifted between them and he began to thrust lightly against Hizaki's lips knowing Zin was watching the show.

Hizaki stiffened as he felt the toy being pushed inside him. He was only just prepared to take it and he felt slight pain at it's intrusion. Pain that was quickly forgotten in place of the pleasure as the toy stretched him to extremes. He squirmed against it but Zin wasn't going to allow any release from the pleasure. A release Hizaki stopped craving the moment the toy was switched on and the vibrations caused it to hit his prostrate. He moaned against Teru in his mouth feeling rather dirty to be filled at both ends like this. It wasn't something he was used to but certainly something he could enjoy. As if realising this was some kind of curse, Teru was ordered away from him and as he watched his lover was ordered to lie beside him.

Teru shivered in excitement as Zin prepared him. He had no idea what the vocalist had planned, he didn't care either. He just wanted this pleasure to never end. Besides him Hizaki was moaning uncontrollably, the toy systematically been turned up every time the moans threatened to falter. It was a rather cruel torture but Teru was enjoying himself and he could tell Hizaki was too. He leant over to kiss Hizaki and unable to stop they kissed desperately until suddenly Zin was inside him pulling him upwards into his arms.

“Zin!” Teru groaned as he wrapped his eager body around his bandmate enjoying the sensations of a man inside him and his own erection rubbing along Zin's chest. He loved sex and on a physical level he hardly cared who it was inside him. He pleasured himself against Zin as the other thrust inside, unable to last long after such extended foreplay. Zin however continued to pleasure him like some kind of machine and he gasped in delight as the pleasure continued into eternity. Crying out for more as his eager body craved every touch of the vocalists skin.

“Off.” Zin suddenly ordered, it was clear he was close to orgasm but for some reason he didn't want it. Surprised Teru obeyed glancing at Hizaki who had been watching the whole show with glazed eyes. How long had he been lying there with nothing but a vibrator for pleasure?

“Teru.” Hizaki begged, not caring what Zin thought Teru gently removed the toy, wrapping his mouth around Hizaki's length and brought him to orgasm with just a few practised licks. He received a sharp spank for his disobedience and he gasped staring up at Zin with wide eyes.

“He wasn't meant to cum yet,” Zin replied glancing between the two lovers with an evil glint in his eyes. “Well you can still fuck him.”

“Are you sure?” Teru asked worried. He didn't quite like the evil glint in the vocalist eyes. Zin however confirmed he could and wanting this Teru slid his erection into Hizaki, moaning around the semi familiar warmth. This wasn't the first time their positions had been reversed but it still felt like a rare treat.

As he thrust he felt the vibrator been pushed inside him and he was soon moving between the toy and Hizaki. Getting more of both as time went on, Teru hardly knew what he wanted but the decision was made for him as Zin replaced the toy forcing them both into a fast and desperate pace. He came hard and fast inside Hizaki but as he orgasmed he was pulled away, Zin taking over where he had left off. He stared dazed on the bed before finding the courage to wrap his mouth around Hizaki's erection, this time without punishment.

Sucking eagerly Teru listened to the moans of his two lovers, glad that he had got to enjoy this, though it was so far from what he had expected. It hardly felt real, like a dream perhaps. With cum coating his lips he pulled back realising he was being watched. Nervously he licked his lips but before the cum was gone Zin was licking it away for him. Somewhere along the way Zin had achieved orgasm. Just how long had he been pleasuring Hizaki anyway?

“Untie me.” Hizaki ordered, but it was Zin who obeyed the request before pulling the lovers into his arms. Both men resting there heads on their masters chest.

“I should have tied you up to,” Zin scolded Teru. “You're just as rebellious.”

“I just didn't realise you were so controlling!” Teru protested. “You're a real dominatrix.”

“I am usually. I was being nice tonight.” Zin bragged. Another secret from the sweet faced vocalist. How could someone so innocent to look at, be so bad?

“Maybe next time you should show us your cruel side?” Hizaki requested surprising Teru with the request. “Or at least me. I can't speak for Teru.”

“You really want that?” Teru asked surprised, even Zin looked shocked.

“Yeah why not?” Hizaki asked. “Zin's already punched me in the face, tied me up and fucked me senseless. What more can he do?”

“Punching people in the face isn't normally involved in my sexual encounters.” Zin replied laughing.

“Probably best to keep it that way,” Hizaki agreed smiling at Teru across Zin's chest. “So what do you think? Want to see what Zin really has in store for us?”

“It might prove interesting.” Teru consented. If Hizaki was up for it, he would at least give it a try. When it came to sex their love had no boundaries he realised now. But that was what he loved most about this messed up relationship he and Hizaki shared. He couldn't see himself enjoying any other kind.

 


	2. Another Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zin pulls Teru aside the guitarist is surprised to learn about the request Hizaki has made

            “Teru? Can I speak to you in private?” Zin asked with a gentle smile. It had been a couple of weeks since they had slept together and it was becoming hard to associate this Zin with the man who had shared Hizaki's bed with him. Things had settled back as they always had been, except now he lusted after Zin ten times worse than he had ever done before. He'd got a taste, but a taste wasn't enough. All a taste ever did was leave you wanting more.

            “Yeah, sure.” Teru agreed, glancing over at Hizaki who gave him a nod to show he didn't mind. The band were on an unexpected break as they waited for an electrician to come and fix some lights. It wasn't safe to work in this half dark and Masashi had already wandered off somewhere or other.

            They entered an unused dressing room and took a seat on the sofa that had been left inside. With a nervous smile Teru glanced at his bandmate, wondering why he had been summoned here. It wasn't often he got to spend some alone time with Zin.

            “I want you to read this first,” Zin replied. “To avoid another incident like last time.”

            “Oh?” Teru asked, accepting the phone and beginning to read through the message that began with Hizaki asking Zin to have sex with him. “I'm going to kill him!”

            “For telling me you have a crush on me? I knew that.” Zin teased.

            “He knows I don't want to cheat on him,” Teru complained. “No offence to you of course.”

            “I thought you guys had an open relationship?” Zin worried. “That's what Hizaki told me.”

            “Hizaki's has been with you alone himself, hasn't he?” Teru replied with a knowing smile. He couldn't even blame his boyfriend for doing this. Zin was fair game between them. It was his own fault for not making a move.

            “I'm struggling to understand you.” Zin admitted. “If you sleep with me it's cheating, but Hizaki sleeping with someone else is fine? Isn't that one sided?”

            “Yes.” Teru agreed. It was, but he didn't feel like explaining it.

            “It's not so much permission but guilt?” Zin guessed. “You shouldn't feel guilty. You have proof right here that Hizaki wants you to do this.”

            “I do but,” Teru began doubtfully, forgetting how forceful Zin could be in the bedroom. His words were taken as acceptance and just like that Zin's hand was running over his crotch.

            “Hizaki will keep everyone away, just for a little bit,” Zin reassured him. “So relax and enjoy.”

            “That's why he was grinning when we left!” Teru complained. His eyes widening as Zin slipped to the floor between his legs and began to free his growing erection.

            “You can film it for him, if you like?” Zin suggested. Filming, that actually helped him feel better about this. If he filmed it, then it was like Hizaki was here. Pulling out his phone he tried his best to position his hand before finally leaning it against the wall in hopes the image would be OK. By this point Zin was licking his erection and he sank back with a satisfied smile.

            Sensing Teru was now fully behind this, Zin moved his tongue down Teru's length tasting every inch of him before wrapping his mouth around Teru's balls. Sucking them gently in his mouth he let his tongue flick over them occasionally before pulling back to take in the look of delight on Teru's face.

            “Beautiful.” He purred before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Teru's erection. This time watching every moment of pleasure that crossed the guitarist’s face. Quietly he filmed Teru on his own phone, a few images for himself. He'd let Teru know later he had done this, as the guitarist’s eyes were closed, and he wanted to keep this video looking natural.

            Slowly he moved his mouth down until he was deep throating the silver haired man. His fingers stroking Teru's balls and just getting to know this intimate area he hadn't been able to spend much time over before. He continued until Teru came and swallowed every last drop with a satisfied smile on his lips.

            “You're so good with your mouth.” Teru complimented Zin. as he watched the vocalist get up off the floor.

            “That's why I'm a vocalist. Oral is what I was born for.” Zin teased. “Don't worry. I'm not asking for anything in return today.”

            “You weren't so selfless last time.” Teru remembered. “Is this another side of you?”

            “You're a sweet man.” Zin explained. “Men like you need to be cherished.”

            “I'm not that sweet!” Teru protested as he watched Zin leave. With a sigh he turned off the camera and pulled his clothes back together, staring at the door where Zin had left. The vocalist was a demon, he concluded. By giving him this taste of love outside his relationship he had left him craving him. Was there ever going to be a point when he could stop lusting after his friend?

            “I'm going to have Zin alone tonight.” He texted Hizaki with a smile. This wasn't cheating, not in his open relationship. He was the only one who had ever thought it was.

            “About time,” Hizaki replied. “Stay where you are though. If he gets you tonight, then I want you now.”

            Laughing Teru settled back once more, wicked thoughts in his mind. First, he'd make Hizaki give him a blow job. Perhaps, if Hizaki agreed, he'd even film in for Zin.


End file.
